lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Chang
Main = | background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = #d8dbe2 | fontcolor1 = #00355d | color2 = #00355d | fontcolor2 = #d8dbe2 | bodyfontcolor = black | image = ErinPage2.jpg | width = 325px | age = 15 | gender = Female | education = Barfield High School | birthday = 1/1/2001 | address = Graceland | occupation = None, still in school | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad, Sister - Jae Chang | personality = Erin can seem quite shy when you first meet her; especially if she is with other people she already knows. She is actually more introverted than shy, though, she has a small group of friends and doesn't really feel the need to make more. If she isn't with any friends or her family and a stranger talks to her; she may be open to have a conversation with them if nothing about them seems suspicious or like the sort of person that she wouldn't want to associate with. Erin is big on the fact that other people can make their own life choices and she won't judge them for that: she wouldn't consider getting tattoos or nose rings herself, but she doesn't have a problem with people who do. Save for when she is criticising her sister, Erin is generally pretty optimistic. Erin can seem a little bit nerdy because she is studious and loves writing. When she is in class, with certain friends, she won't feel the need to focus too hard on the work. She is also relatively good with computers. She can be a little socially awkward but she can generally talk to people if she has to. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Black/ Dark Brown (naturally) *Eye Colour: Dark Brown *Height: 5'4" (162 cm) Erin is generally quite content with her appearance; she doesn't think she is amazing looking but she doesn't worry too much. She sometimes wishes she could put on more weight, though. At 15, Erin has begun to wear makeup more often, but she really only wears mascara or subtle lipstick, and only on specific special occasions, such as birthdays of family members. She dresses in quite a preppy way and wears a lot of white and blue clothes. She used to wear a lot of black but now she mainly wears blue and white. She can often be seen in collared shirts. | family = *Chang Ji-Song:Ji-Song is Erin's mom. Due to confusion when the family moved to America, Erin got her mom's family name at the start of her name as the family name how Koreans would put it. Erin has a close relationship with her mother, and it is just like the relationship that of most average fourteen year olds with their mothers. *Kim Jong Ki/John Kim: Erin also has a close relationship with her father. She often goes out with him to do grocery shopping or sometimes they do crosswords together. *Jae Chang: Jae is Erin's sister. Erin loves Jae with all her heart, but Jae is pretty intense and full on, so sometimes Erin gets tired oh her behaviour and treats her with something less than the respect she deserves. | friends = | history = Erin was born in 2001 in South Korea, but her parents and her moved to Barfield after her mum got a good job there as a professor, at that point she was the only child but then her sister was born in 2004. Ever since she can remember, she's been pretty smart and high-achieving As a child growing up in Barfield but being from South Korea, Erin had some difficulties adapting to the traditions being different to those she was used to at home. On her first day of Primary School she realised that she actually wasn't that different and that she would be accepted anyway. Her childhood was mostly marked by discovering new and amazing things that she holds so close to her now, like television shows and some singers and bands. She am thirteen, and she am like most other teenagers, but she tries not to give people attitude because she doesn't like the mean attitude that some of her friends give towards adults. She hates when people make assumptions about her just because she is a teenager and then trace it back to social media and phones being the problem, because she knows that they aren't. Her social life has always been the same; not 'that popular girl' or even in 'that popular group', but she has a nice group of friends who she respects and who respect her. She have always enjoyed catching up with her friends in places where there is food because she loves food!. She doesn't really have any desire to make more new friends, but there are some people at school outside of her group who she considers acquaintances. It has always been Erin's ambition to become a script writer for a popular t.v. show or even to start her own t.v. show! She loves to write stories, and would like to have her own material be used for things. If she can't do that, she doesn't know what she wants to do. | trivia = *Whovian, Potterhead, Gleek, Little Liar. *Her Korean name is Kim Yerin. *Her family name/surname in America is 'Chang', and in Korea it's 'Kim'. This is mostly due to confusion when they moved to the country about how family names work. Officially, she sort of has both surnames (like a double-barrel surname), but the 'Kim' goes before her given name, because family names go before given names in Korea. *Her favourite band is Hello Venus. | note = This is my first character. I hope it's okay and that I've used the right template | fc = Kim Sae Ron | user = Pepper24Dalek |name = Kim Erin Chang |home = This is my house at 17 Cinder Flats Avenue, Barfield. Erin's parents bought the house really not that long before the family moved to Barfield. It has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, a lounge room and an extra storage room. Erin still finds the house huge even though a lot of her friends have bigger houses. }} |-| Erin 2026 = |background = #b5b6a4 |font = century gothic | color1 = #030002 | fontcolor1 = #99b3b2 | color2 = #99b3b2 | fontcolor2 = #030002 | bodyfontcolor = #010000 | image = ErinPage3.jpg | age = 25 | width = 325px | gender = Female | education = Graduate Graduate | birthday = 1/1/2001 | address = Montero | occupation = Target | housemates = None | about = Erin was born in 2001 in South Korea, but her parents and her moved to Barfield after her mum got a good job here as a professor, at that point she was the only child but then her sister was born in 2004. Ever since she can remember, she has been really smart, but not nerdy, so people didn't really tease. It was never uncool to be smart, but just as definitely it wasn't cool either. As a child growing up in Barfield but being from South Korea, Erin had some difficulties adapting to the traditions being different to those she was used to at home. On her first day of Primary School she realised that she actually wasn't that different and would be accepted anyway. Her childhood was mostly marked by discovering new and amazing things that she holds so close to her now, like television shows and some singers and bands. Her social life has always been the same; not 'that popular girl' or even in 'that popular group', but she always has a nice group of friends who she respects and who respect her. She has always enjoyed catching up with her friends in nice cafes or restaurants because she loves nice food. Now that she has grown up, she still has some of her friends from high school, but she is not as close to some others any more. She has also made some friends working at Target in Barfield. It had always been Erin's ambition to become a script writer for a popular t.v. show or even start her own t.v. show. She studied things like writing in College and University and she graduated easily with great results. She is currently working in Target in Barfield, as a temporary money-making exercise, but in her spare time she is working on a novel which is very good and she hopes to send to a publisher. She also sometimes goes to television studios to see if there are any script writing jobs open, but they never really invite her there so they usually just think she is a bit weird. She only finished her University studies last year because she took some time to go travelling back to Korea, where she was born, so she isn't too worried about the fact that she can't get the job she is looking for yet, although if she doesn't get that job in the next two years, she will start looking for other jobs instead as she can do numerous things with her qualifications. Erin lives in a unit that is very small with cheap rent, but is in an area that allows her to go to the mall, where she works, and to her friends houses and her parents houses. She moved out of her parents' house two years ago. Erin is still quite a quiet person, but she has learnt more to talk to people when they talk to her, because she figured out that some people think she is rude because she doesn't talk to them. She is a bit less insecure than she used to be, but she is still a little competitive when it comes to academic kind of stuff. Erin's relationships history is simple; she has only had one relationship. It was in university for two years. At the end they both realised they weren't really in love with each other and they broke up amicably. | user = Pepper24Dalek | fc = Kim Jaekyung | relationships = Jaya Prasanna | note = mwahaha I brought Jaekyung back|bias|<3 | trivia = *Erin is still in touch with her ex-boyfriend and they are actually quite close friends. * She stopped putting 'Kim' in front of her name because people found it confusing. *After dying her hair many different colours over the years (much to her mom's annoyance), Erin has settled on a hair colour of dark orange/blonde. *She has had glasses for reading since she was 17. }} |-| Dystopian = | background = #eaeaea | font = century gothic | color1 = #e96c7a | fontcolor1 = #000000 | color2 = #000000 | fontcolor2 = #e96c7a | bodyfontcolor = black | image = ErinPage1.jpg | age = 15 | width = 325px | gender = Female | education = Barfield School for Girls/Year 14. | birthday = 1/1/2001 | address = Dorms in BSFG | occupation = Digger | housemates = Room-mates (see Trivia) | about = The Backbone came to be in charge long before Erin was born. When her family moved to Barfield, they were let in only because the country needed more people at the time. Her family were put into housing in Barfield not by choice but because it was the only place they were allowed to go. The housing they were placed in was a block of flats, each flat the size of a one-person unit. Erin's family weren't aware of the extremely controlled conditions in America, in fact, no other countries do. America is shown to other countries as just how it used to be before The Backbone came into power. This is because they don't want other countries to see their work in progress. Once America is perfect, in their view, they will show the whole world their masterpiece. Erin's sister, Jae was born four years after her, but her parents weren't allowed to have any more children, as the limit The Backbone set on children is two. If people have triplets or multiple births of more than two children, excess children get taken to a hospital and killed. Hospital services are limited to people who have a chance of surviving, so if someone has terminal cancer, they will be euthanaised so that there are no sick people in society. Anyone who has even a minor cold will be taken to hospital and quarantined so that no one else gets sick from them. When she was eight, Erin was assigned the job of 'digger'. This means that every weekend she has to go to old American historical sights and do digging in hope of finding gold or other treasures that can be melted and turned into tokens (tokens are given to people when they move up a ranking in their job). At the moment, Erin is at the lowest level in her job because she is under fifteen Once people turn fifteen, they are eligible for promotions. Erin looks forward to maybe getting a promotion because it means she won't have to do much physical work and she will probably be the leader of a group of younger diggers or the person who counts the valuables people dig up. There are many other jobs. Erin's sister, Jae, got lucky and was one of the few chosen to be an entertainer. This is a better career because there are no promotions, so all people are treated like equals. Erin envies Jae, although she doesn't wish she was an entertainer, but she doesn't really like her job. Jae gets to go around to other career centres and old people's houses and sing, dance etc. Erin attends the Barfield School for Girls. This school is for all girls in Barfield and attendance is compulsory. It goes from 3-year-olds (a kinder type facility) to 22-year-olds (intense study in each person's career field so they can excel in their career.) Boarding is necessary for everyone above ten. In schools, year names are the name of the age of people in them. So, Erin is in year 14. School years happen according to birthday and there are no holidays-people move up a class when it is their birthday, although a few classes are mixed in close age groups. Up until people turn fifteen, they are required to study a little bit in all fields because some people get chosen on their fifteenth birthday to change jobs if they have showed promise in another field more than they have in their own field. Erin is happy with her own job and doesn't really want to change fields. The Backbone have built a society that wouldn't be expected to exist for a long time. Everything is like something that other countries consider 'futuristic'. People have microchips in their head to monitor thoughts, dreams, personal tastes, emotions and personality traits. Anyone who shows thoughts of killing or badly harming others will be eliminated. It is compulsory for people to be married at the age of 22, no earlier or later. The microchip helps The Backbone see what kinds of people their citizens are attracted to; what gender; what personality; what talents. The Backbone choose who people marry and they very, very rarely fail to get it right. Erin doesn't really look forward to being matched because she is scared she'll be paired with someone she doesn't love. American citizens get five chances to choose the colour they dress in through their lifetime. Everyone wears the same clothes, just in different colours. The ages when people choose are 5, 12, 18, 30 and 50. These ages have been carefully calculated by The Backbone as the times when people change their tastes most. When Erin was 12, she chose the colour black, so she is wearing it at least until she is 18. There are different clothes for each season, but everyone gets six of the same outfit for each season; one for each day of the week. After the end of the week except for Sunday when they get to wear one outfit of their choice (which gets leant to them and they have to give it back at the end of the day.) This is so they can try new colours to know what to choose next time. On Sundays, all clothes get taken to the laundries, washed and given back early Monday morning. Washing clothes is one of the jobs that no one wants. One of Erin's friends has to wash clothes as her job every Sunday. Special occasions, or course, are an exception to this, when people get to lend fancy clothes to their tastes like on Sundays. Erin doesn't know any other lifestyle. A part of her wants to move back to Korea to see another lifestyle, but The Backbone won't let her do that. She kind of likes how it is all controlled, but she doesn't like how she has to always do the same thing every week and wear the same clothes. She likes how everything is high-tech and she appreciates that it is good compared to other places because she remembers a bit about her life in Korea and her parents constantly compare the technology to what they had back in South Korea. | user = Pepper24Dalek | fc = Kim Sae Ron | relationships = Match to be announced | note = I have been reading Ally Condie's 'Matched' and I loved the concept better than any other book with the same theme, even the Hunger Games. I was inspired to do the same concept for one of my characters, so I did Erin (bc she ma bae). I may also do Karen and Andrew, if anyone else wants to have chars in this verse with mine, please tell me. That would be great. | trivia = *Erin shares a dorm with 11 other girls. There are 6 bunk beds. All the girls in the same dorm can't have an age gap of more than three years. *Erin is on the bottom of the bunk and she shares with a girl called Misti Maple, who Erin isn't really close to but she would like to become friends with. *In the bunk bed to the left of Erin are two girls who Erin has nothing to do with; they are the most popular girls at the school. *It is in The Backbone's best interest that no one is confused by other's names, so Erin's name doesn't have 'Kim' at the start as it would otherwise. *Every time people choose their clothing colour, they are allowed to choose a colour to die their hair. (but when they're five they have to keep their natural colour.). When she was 12, Erin chose to die her hair from dark brown to red brown. }} Category:Characters Category:Pepper24Dalek's characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Barfield residents